After years of discarding the feathers from gamebirds, people realized that there must be a practical way to preserve the pelts and use them in the form of a hat. The hat would offer extreme warmth and would capture, preserve and represent the natural beauty only found in the wild. In this day of vanishing habitat, it is valuable to present a functional article of wearing apparel that would appeal to collectors of wildlife art as well as all sectors of the public who appreciate wildlife and also spend time in the cold weather.
The other benefit in wearing these hats is that it provides natural camouflage. While hunting, the hats improve the ability to blend into the surroundings.
Through the efforts of organizations that support gamebirds and their habitat, there are still healthy populations to hunt. The meat is delicious and there is a beneficial use for the pelts which, until now, were discarded.